


[Podfic] soft in the middle now

by attendtothebones



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] soft in the middle now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [soft in the middle now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286284) by [decinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinq/pseuds/decinq). 



> See the original fic more detailed notes re. content. 
> 
> I love Kent Parson and I love this story, and I especially love authors with blanket permission statements because I was rereading this fic this weekend and thought about how much I would love to podfic it and was able to do so right away, which was lovely. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: So, I was looking for Check Please! podfics today and discovered that I am not the first one to podfic this story. The amazing [Fleur Rochard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard) podficced it before me, which I should have known because I have listened to it. Twice. That's probably why when I was rereading the story I thought 'wow this would make a really good podfic' because... it did. So you should also listen to her version over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5605177) because it's so so great and I don't know how I completely blanked on the fact that this had already been recorded.

Length: 30:11  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fua88jm347z1g1d/Soft%20in%20the%20middle%20now.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
